Wiretap
"Even the mightiest opponent can be brought down by a single '' miscommunication." '' Having started her Cobra career as a rank-and-file Tele-Viper, WIRETAP has come a long way from the days of proving herself on the field. Still a very ambitious and determined woman, she continues to carve out a niche for herself within the ranks. On a personal level, she gets along well with fellow soldiers, and is known as a very dependable presence when in the line of duty. Her loyalty to Cobra stems from the fact that Extensive Enterprises paid her way through school and started her off on her Cobra career. Along with her new assignment, she's been issued a bold new suit developed by R&D, which functions as a radio transmitter and receiver while on field assignments. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Best Non-Kept Secret: By now, there probably isn't any Viper or officer on base who doesn't ''know about Pennington's 'secret' relationship with Major Bludd. It keeps the rumor grapevine alive and well, what with the age difference and all. Pennington adamantly denies anything is going on, though oddly enough, she's turned down 100% of the guys who've asked her out since she began working at the base. MUX History: Heather Pennington disappeared very suddenly from the Cobra's Columbia base in May, 2008. She was whisked away to a remote training camp with 30 other Vipers of various specialties, and was told that 'someone high in the chain of command' had found her talents to be extraordinary enough to put to the test. Apparently, this training was established to test her skills for a possible rank promotion. Pennington would spend the next 18 months in 10 different countries, facing extreme climate conditions and increasingly difficult challanges. These included mountain climbing, physical endurance tests, technical challenges, and other activities. Throughout these trials, she repeatedly asked about who had sent her and when she could return to the base, but her requests went unanswered. Over time, Pennington noticed that the original 'class' was thinning out -- they were apparently being eliminated from the program due to failure. Eventually, by the final test, the class was down to two -- herself and a Techno-Viper. When the final task -- building a special radio from parts on-hand -- was completed, she was informed that she had prevailed. The next morning, she was transported to Cobra Island. Currently, Pennington is still trying to find out who sent her away and why. Little does she know that Baroness has the answers she's seeking... 2009 '''1st Nov:' Pennington investigates the BATNet hacking by running careful diagnostics on each sector. She determines that one thing seems amiss: one line of code has been tampered with in order to alter the BAT chain of command, placing an individual called 'BATQN' in the top position. When Pennington discusses her findings with Over Kill, he reacts with anger, claiming that the hacker is, in fact, someone who had befriended his creator, and who believes she has rightful ownership of the Vectors. Pennington recommends to both Over Kill and to Command staff that a Techno-Viper handle the debugging and security of the BATNet. 11th Nov: (From Pennington's work log): Toussaint (528) wants me to check out a possible 'signal piggyback' situation...though I can't imagine who would want to piggyback our main signals and for what purpose. We have been having some signal strength problems, however. Will follow-up after Priority 1's are out of the way. 16th Dec: Stressed out from recent events on Cobra Island, Pennington joins Major Bludd on a holiday excursion to Wales. 22nd Dec: (From Pennington's journal): Oh my god, I'm in Wales, and it's been so much fun (for the most part; more on that later). Sebastian & I arrived at the camp where Stark and the rest of the unit currently resides...and I do mean CAMP! Camp as in log cabins that they built in the woods! It's incredible. We all spent some time today drinking egg nog liberally spiked with brandy, and goofing off at the shooting range. We set up a snowman dressed up as Duke, and shot the bejesus out of it. :) LOL! Well, that's all for now. Doomflower 14:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 2010 * 4 Jan: While down Cobra Island's R&D department supervising the creation of her new duty uniform, Pennington came across Crush Depth, and she had a little chat with him. She sees Vaughn as socially awkward, and she thinks he could use more friends, so she offered to send some Viper compadres his way. Vaughn politely declined, explaining that he felt well socialized on the island. He even surprised Pennington by admitting that he played rugby in college, and adding that he was a pretty keen card shark in poker. Pennington rested her case. * 6 Jan: Tele-Viper 742 was Promoted to Wiretap, and made Commander of the Tele-Vipers on Cobra Island, and placed in Charge of the Communications Section of the Command Center on Cobra Island. Shortly after her promotion, she promptly vanished. 2013 *'26 Jun:' Wiretap reappears in a Syrian camp. She meets Angel, and is reunited with Interrogator. She claims that she received an overnight reassignment order, sending her on a classified mission to Novosibirsk, Siberia, Russia. Her mission was declassified once she had completed it, but the task was to bring a complete modern telecom infrastructure to this large Siberian town. Her only assistance came from recent Tele-Viper recruits who all spoke only Russian. Wiretap admits to Interrogator that she believes this sudden reassignment came from someone in High Command who wanted her gone. When asked to elaborate, Wiretap refuses, saying that if it happened once it could happen again, and leaves it at that. *'27 Jun:' Wiretap plays a role in the assault on Dael, proving once again that today's modern warfare requires critical technology... and the right soundtrack. *'18 July: '''Wiretap addresses Angel for the drunk indiscretion of nearly giving away Cobra's position in an IRC chat room. She issued a warning to the young sniper that had she not caught this message by way of a monitoring Tele-Viper, the Syrian mission could have been placed in jeopardy, which would definitely cause outrage to Major Bludd. Jul 29 - Update summary Angel and Nightgaunt met up with Lodestone at an underground parking garage, which makes for a nice hideaway, as the Sharkticons are too dumb to look in there. :) Anyway, Angel has been making supply runs, and rescuing survivors. There are 14 survivors, including an EMS tech and a 12 year old boy named Kevin. A few days ago, The Decepticons launched a head on aerial assault on the ''Bellum. That ended badly (TC was KO'ed, and all the others were banged up bad). Encore came in during the battle, and dropped off Lowdown before taking part in the attack. He was heavily damaged and is grounded in LA somewhere. After that, Lowdown and Angel went out to find a supply drop that landed away from the garage. Lowdown killed an Executioner as a diversion but never returned to base (OOCly Oskar informed me he will return with a family in tow) Yesterday, two things. First, Angel met up with Chance and Wiretap. Chance went off to blow something up to aggravate the Quints, and Wiretap followed Angel back to 'base'. Second, a bug that Angel planted on a Sharkticon let him hear what the Quints were doing with the human captives, and... that wasn't pleasant! Jul 30 - Fresh intelligence (Radio) Interrogator sends Cobra Command a radio transmission, using the Techno-Vipers' improvised communication link: 'The G.I. Joe lowdown was able to destroy an Executioner, but he is MIA. Angel found Wiretap and the G.I. Joe Chance in a building. Chance said he was going to blow up a bridge to slow the Sharkticons. Angel and Lodestone successfully planted an electronic surveillance device on a Sharkticon and believe they are cutting up live humans to experiment on them. They also located the Autobot Encore.' OOC Notes Aliases: Heather Pennington (adopted name), Heather Vanderpool (birth name) DOB: 6 August 1983 Miscellaneous: *Pennington has an active warrant for her arrest in Philadelphia County, PA, for Theft of Cable Services (Misdemeanor 1). *Pennington is under the impression that the Crimson Twins think of her as a 'niece'. While Extensive Enterprises did pay her college scholarship, there's no evidence to suggest that they have a relationship with her, familial or otherwise. She's had this delusion for several years, and feels like all she really needs to do if she wants to talk to her 'uncles' is pick up the phone. Logs 1848 * March 3 - "Once Upon a Joe in the West" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past - Parts 1.5, 2, and 3 2007 * August 10 - "Once Upon a Joe in the West Pt 1" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past. * June 08 - Hot Potato * June 27 - "A Brand New Over Kill" - Over Kill's latest brainchild: transfer his consciousness into a synthoid body and try out life as a human. Needless to say, this decision causes more than a little discomfiture and confusion on base... * June 28 - "Angela Picks A Fight With Everyone" - Freshly transferred into a female synthoid body, Over Kill, now calling herself Angela, issues an open challenge: beat her in a fight. * 1 July - "Vipers in the Trees" - Tele-Viper 742 gets caught while upgrading a camera in the forest. * July 6 - Tele-Viper Showdown - Pennington must face off against a rival Tele-Viper. Also starring Major Bludd & Over Kill! * July 13 - A Little Chat - Major Bludd has a discussion with Lifeline. * August 10 - Once Upon A Joe In The West Pt 1 * December 23 - In Search of the Missing (Cooking) BAT - Tele-Viper 742 tracks her missing BAT to Australia, where the plot involving Eli Vanderpool thickens. 2008 * 18 October - "The End of Angela" - Over Kill and Pennington decide to ensure Angela, the previous Over Kill version killed in a fight with Major Bludd, stays dead. 2009 * November 1 - Planning for a Pruning - Major Bludd, Over Kill, and Tele-Viper 742 discuss the recent BATnet hackings and the elusive Rose/Malaysia. * December 19 - Big Trouble in Little Cardiff - On a shopping outing, Pennington and Major Bludd discover they're in demand ... and not in a good way * December 27 - Be Our Guest- Major Bludd makes Turborat an offer he can't refuse, but when the mech arrives on Cobra Island, he begins to have second thoughts. 2010 * January 21 - "Andersen Assault" - Under orders from the Baroness to strike at the United States' foreign military bases, Major Bludd leads an assault force to Andersen Air Force Base on Guam to wreak some havoc. * February 11 - "A Thwarted Escape" - Over Kill tries to take his toys and leave Cobra Island, but Major Bludd has a problem with that... * April 4 - "Wiretap to the Rescue!" - Artemis is still trying to come to terms with having a daughter, and Deanna is still trying to come to terms with living above ground, with being totally bored, and with having a mother. 2013 * 27 June - "Dael Assault" - Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. * 02 Aug - "Evacuation of Los Angeles" - Nightlash assists Interrogator, and Reverb in evacuating Lowdown, Wiretap, Angel, and other civilians out of the Quintesson occupied LA. * 8/31 - "The Final Phase" - The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase. Dec 01 - Memorandum to Interrogator ENCRYPTED DOCUMENT To: Interrogator From: Wiretap Re: Angel Yesterday at around 2100 hours, Zack contacted me on my personal cellphone. I spoke to him for a little while to make sure he was alright, and I offered to wire him some money, but he declined the offer. Tracing his line revealed he is using a pre-paid cellular service, and his nearest cellphone tower is located in Lower Manhattan. He wouldn't reveal any specific information about where he's staying, simply stating that he wishes to be left alone for a while. Due to your prior report on his current mental state, I didn't press the issue. I hope this is helpful in his eventual retrieval; I would hate to see the GI Joes poison his mind with their government propaganda. If I can be of further assistance, do not hesitate to contact me. Heather Pennington Wiretap 2014 * July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" - Violence escalates in Frusenland. 2016 * May 31 - "Southern Hospitality Comes To Frusenland" - A chance meeting leads to potential contact. May 31 - Calhoun Burns ((Wiretap is shown at her office in the Cobra Embassy in Frusenland.)) "I was in Frusenhagen the other day, when a man very clearly NOT from the area walked in. He identified himself as Calhoun Burns, an architect and horse enthusiast. Sounded very much like he was from the southern United States. Definitely NOT FROM AROUND HERE." "Tele-Vipers, I want you to vet this man thoroughly. Put his voice through the modulation identification system. He didn't give me the impression of a disguised Joe, but those disguises can be extremely good. As we know. I do believe he's some sort of agent, either attempting to contact the Joes or perhaps infiltrate our operations in Frusenland. And if he isn't...then we need to offer him an assignment before the Joes pick him up. A decent architect could be a valuable asset to our operations. Wiretap, out." Players Created and played by the ever-awesome Doomflower. Shattered Glass In the mirror universe, she's a single mommy living in suburbia. ;) ---- Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Communications Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Tele-Vipers Category:Vipers